


Possession

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Everyone knew by now that Alex was Thomas’s alone. Right?





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Katzun's sinners au

There were a couple of things that demons had in common that really annoyed Thomas. Most of them looked down on humans, with the exception of James and a few others. Now, this didn’t really bother Thomas before. But, that was before Alex came into his life. Alex was a headstrong, courageous, and incredibly smart human whose wit rivaled Thomas’s own. No matter how wonderful Alex seemed to be to Thomas, he couldn’t change how the other demons thought about humans.

In hell, humans were possessions. It was a way to show rank, power, and status. The beauty of a pet told demons you were of high status and should be respected as such. Thomas had always made sure to have beautiful pets. In fact, it was Alex’s attractiveness that drew Thomas to the human. The fact that bruises, cuts, and scratches made Alex look even more beautiful was a nice bonus. 

But, the thing that separated Alex from Thomas’s pets in the past was that he hated being ordered around. Every command Thomas gave the human was met with resistance, which infuriated Thomas to no end. Usually, Thomas would force Alex to do what he wanted, but today was different. A major headache had prompted Thomas to let Alex have his way.

Earlier that day, James had informed Thomas that there was a problem at the gates that he needed to deal with personally. Normally, Thomas would have no problem leaving his domain, but now Alex was here. He couldn’t leave his human alone for that long, which was the reason for Thomas’s headache. 

Thomas wanted Alex to wear his collar. Alex refused to wear it. There isn’t any need to go into further detail about their two and a half hour arguement except for the outcomes. Alex got his wish. Thomas got a headache. Still, Thomas was sure to keep Alex right in front of him to convey one thing to the other demons: “he’s mine”.

The problem at the gates seemed to be a complicated one. The demons who lived near the gate were the youngest and least powerful demons in hell. With that being said, they were also the most mischievous. Some of the upper level demons were complaining that the younger demons were stealing their property, but none of them had enough power to do anything about it. While Thomas was talking with one of the victims of the alleged thefts, Alex had wandered off because he was bored of hearing about problems that didn’t concern him. After about twenty minutes, Thomas noticed that Alex was gone. 

“Where’s Alex? ” he asked James, who was thumbing his way through the reports. 

“I thought you were keeping an eye on him.”

“I thought he was with you.”

A feeling of panic and uneasiness settled in the pit of Thomas’s stomach. Although Alex didn’t wear his collar, Thomas’s mark was still present around Alex’s wrist notifying other demons that he was taken. The mark of Satan would be enough for upper level demons to leave Alex alone. However, lower level demons underestimated his power and would be quick to challenge his position. Anxiety quickly festered into rage and anger. How dare someone even think about touching his Alex?! Didn’t they know who he was?! Thomas felt his skin burning and his hands caught fire. James quickly looked away and stepped out of Thomas’s way. There was only one thing on Thomas’s mind. He needed to find Alex.   
————————————————————————-  
Meanwhile, Alex was doing his best to keep some lower level, demon freak off of him. Unlike Thomas, this demon looked less human. Thomas was able to shift his body into whatever he needed depending on the situation. But, this demon was stuck in his true form. Ugly horns curled out of his head, and his body was covered in patchy goat fur. Alex had the suspicion that he used to be human. The demon went in again trying to get Alex to kiss him. Alex promptly kicked him in his sensitive area and screamed at him. 

“Stay the fuck off me, asshat! ” he yelled grabbing his wrist. Everytime the other demons touched him, it burned his skin as if fire was touching it. “Thomas might not be here, but I don’t need him to kick your ass! ”

The demon growled and grabbed Alex’s hair pulling the human towards him. “Shut up, pet! You will do what I say! ”

“I said, fuck off! ” That snide comment earned Alex a hard slap in the face. A little trinkle of blood rolled down his cheek and dribbled down his chin. A single drop of blood hit the floor before the small hut started on fire and started to burn down. Alex looked towards the door and only saw a sea of black. In the center, there was a pair of pissed off, yellow glowing eyes glaring towards Alex and the demon who had kidnapped him. The demon opened his mouth to say something, but then he suddenly burst into flames. He screamed until he couldn’t anymore and fell to the ground with a thud. He wasn’t dead, but he felt all of the pain of being burned to death. Alex was scared, and his ears rang from the screams of the demon laying on the ground. He looked back at those eyes and reconized the burning passion in them. 

“T-Thomas? ”

“Alexander. Come. Here. ”

Alex swallowed and stood up stepping over the demon on the ground towards the dark mass. When Alex finally reached it, possessive arms wrapped around Alex and squeezed tightly, not letting go. And Alex let them hold him until they got home. By that time, Thomas had cooled down, but he still had his possessive streak. He let go of Alex, and Alex turned to face him.

“Thomas I-”

A pair of lips crashed against his surprising Alex. Alex quickly got over the initial shock, welcomed the kiss, and pushed back. Mouths slipped open. Kisses quickly changed into a sloppy, open mouthed makeout session. Alex and Thomas fought each other for dominance as Thomas shifted his body weight to pin Alex on the bed beneath him. Because of Thomas’s leverage, he eventually earned dominance and Alex allowed him to trail kisses down his jawline and neck. A cold metal collar was pushed shut around Alex’s neck unmistakingly marking him as Thomas’s. Thomas growled in delight and left dark marks on Alex’s neck before saying one word that excite Alex and sent shivers down his spine. 

“Mine.”


End file.
